Yew's Diary/Bestiary/Aquatic
The following is a list of Bestiary entries for Aquatics from Yew's Diary in Bravely Second: End Layer. Information on enemies is constantly updated as multiples of an enemy are defeated. Each character writes their own comments about the enemy and are denoted by a different color and icon: *Yew writes in the default text color and his icon is the white lion symbol. *Magnolia writes in blue and her icon is a magnolia. *Tiz writes in green and his icon is a belt. *Edea writes in orange and her icon is her bow. *Altair writes in purple and his icon is a purple feather pen. Aquatic Enemy Crab :A huge crab with a giant claw, colored in a pleasing deep blue. :Tiz: Monsters with exoskeletons are always tough nuts to crack. Magic probably works better than physical attacks. :Magnolia: ''Definitely. It's a water-dwelling creature, so I imagine it doesn't like lightning very much. :Edea: ''I've never seen such a colorful crab. I wonder if it turns red when you boil it. :Altair: ''The blue color is from the large quantity of copper that is present in its shell. Although it looks like a crab, it may actually be more closely related to clams. They spoil quickly once caught, so it's best to grill them right there on the beach. ---- ;Enemy Crab :''A crab the size of a man that lives in rocky pools along the coast. :The creature's distinctive right claw can snip through a steel sword as if it was a twig. The No Weak Point ability boosts its defense even higher than normal and lasts several turns—better to deal massive damage to the creature before it has a chance to use it. Great Snipper :A green crab that blows bubbles. Might be fun to add to a bath some time. :Tiz: There you go, thinking outside the box again. But wouldn't that lower your physical defense? Not that it would matter much in the bath... :Magnolia: ''I'd be more worried about where the bubbles come from. It blows them out of its mouth, yes? That doesn't sound very hygienic. :Edea: ''Bubbles, shmubbles, what I care about is dinner! I have it on good authority that great snippers are absolutely delicious. We simply must have them for dinner, and soon! :Altair: ''Not one of you have talked about how to fight it. Once again, it is left to me... Great snippers are vulnerable to lightning. They use Bubble Shower to lower your physical defense, so watch your health. As well as the intimidating claws, they have a tough, hard shell. They taste best when caught during the monthly molt, which happens every new moon. ---- ;Great Snipper :''This giant crab has huge, menacing horns. :It normally buries itself in the sandy seabed, but it comes to the water's surface to hunt the small fish that are its favorite food. Despite its ferocious appearance, it has a fine, subtle flavor, and great snipper fetches high prices at fish markets everywhere. Giant Scissors :Enormous crab with coal-black carapace and purple horns. Looks like a living rock. :Magnolia: Oh là là'', that shell is hard! My arm still tingles from when I hit it with my weapon. :Edea: I was in the middle of conjuring a spell when it sprayed water right in my face. I thought crabs had more respect! :Altair: ''The carapace of the giant scissors contains large amounts of iron, which confers near imperviousness to many physical attacks. In addition, it stores large amounts of seawater inside its body, which it can forcefully squirt at entire parties with the Water Spout attack. Both on defense and on the attack, it is a dangerous foe. Eschew brute force, use your wits, and exploit the monster's lightning vulnerability. ---- ;Giant Scissors :''An enormous crab with a carapace as black as coal. :The carapace contains large amounts of iron, and plays a key role in protecting the creature from physical attacks. The crab stores large amounts of seawater inside its body, which it can forcefully squirt at entire parties with the Water Spout attack. Deathfish :A ferocious fish with razor fangs and a shining something sticking out of its head. :Magnolia: Ferocious is definitely the word. Even if you cut its head off, I bet it would still keep trying to bite you. :Edea: ''Not a nice fish. It doesn't even taste good. :Yew: ''Wait. You ate one? :Edea: Sure. It was dry and tasteless and full of little bones. :Magnolia: ''But it looks so horrible! I don't know why you'd even think about eating it... :Altair: ''Deathfish rarely appears on menus, it is true, but there is one region where the fish are dried and grated and used as stock for fine soups. They say that noodles in deathfish broth and soy sauce are delicious. But more relevant to you is the fact that the deathfish uses Spray water attacks, which pierce Default defenses. Rather than putting up an ineffectual defense, better for you, I think, to attack forcefully. ---- ;Deathfish :''Armed with razor fangs, this ferocious fish happily eats nets, buoys, and whole boats. :Its water-element Spray attack pierces Default, so fighters are advised to forget defense and go on the attack. It's pretty bony when grilled, but Deathfish Soup is considered fine dining in some regions. Remora :Ferocious fish colored in a menacing red and black, with creepy bloodshot yellow eyes. I swear that when one of these things bites you, the other monsters are more likely to come after you. :Magnolia: Definitely not your imagination. Once one of them has had a nibble of you, it's like you suddenly become main course on the monster buffet. :Tiz: ''Maybe they can communicate with telepathy or something. "Hey, this one tastes good!" Very creepy, I have to say. :Altair: ''What you have experienced is the remora's swarming behavior. Mighty ships have been sunk by shoals of remoras that chewed their hulls en masse. Remora teeth appear to secrete a digestive sap, the scent of which draws others of its kind, and this incites mass feeding frenzies that do not stop until all is consumed. On the other hand, they are quite tasty, either fried or grilled with salt. :Edea: ''Drool! ---- ;Remora :''These monsters hunt in shoals and can chew through the hulls of even large ships. :Whoever is targeted by the remora's Group Snap is likely to be targeted by other foes, too. Definitely need to be careful then! Incidentally, remora are pretty good salted, either grilled or fried. Marine Devil :Ferocious fish. Sharp teeth. Yellow with black speckles. Looks poisonous. :Tiz: Imagine it slithering toward you through pitch-black water on a moonless night... Yikes. :Yew: ''It's the Gnash attack that scares me. I mean, they say it can chew through a whole fishing boat, just like that. :Altair: The powerful muscles around its jaws are certainly deadly—but also delicious. My recommendation is marine devil cheek meat, lightly sautéed in lemon and soy sauce and served with wasabi garnish. :Edea: ''Gosh. That does sound good. ---- ;Marine Devil :''This devil of the sea strikes terror into the hearts of sailors and fisher folk. :They gather in the darkest of nights, following nets to ambush fishing boats. Their devastating Gnash attacks are deadly, but the muscular flesh around their jaws is meaty, juicy, and very delicious. Venomous Snake :A giant, poisonous snake that live sin the desert. Pity the one who gets bitten! :Tiz: There are lots of poisonous monsters in the desert. We should always bring a good supply of antidote when traveling to Ancheim. :Edea: ''I can never decide whether to cure a bout of poison during the fight, or wait until afterwards. :Magnolia: ''The safe choice is to cure yourself right away—but the safe option isn't always the best. :Altair: ''The damage inflicted by poison occurs at the end of each battle turn. In other words, if you defeat all the foes in that turn, the battle will end without you taking any more damage. At the same time, if you expect the contest to be a drawn-out affair, then you should take an antidote quickly. It is up to you to read the situation and act accordingly. ---- ;Venomous Snake :''A giant, venomous snake that inhabits dry desert lands. :The venomous snake hunts the small animals and insects that share its arid home, as well as unwary human travelers. Its poisonous Venomous Fangs makes it the bane of all desert dwellers. Sea Serpent :Blue sea serpent with large gills. Beware the spike tail and its paralyzing toxin! :Edea: It looks like a snake, but it lives in the ocean—so maybe it's a fish? ...Hm. I wonder what it tastes like. :Tiz: ''There are some countries where it is considered a great delicacy. :Edea: ''Really? Hehe. Now that is information I can use! :Magnolia: ''People of Luxendarc are so adventurous. I'd never think to eat something so hideous. :Altair: ''The sea serpent is indeed a kind of fish. Its flesh is rich and tender, like that of the eel, and is most often served in a salty-sweet sauce. Demand is high but supply restricted, due to the creature's propensity for paralyzing would-be fishermen. ---- ;Sea Serpent :''A giant sea snake with sharp spikes on its tail covered in a neurotoxin. :Few seafarers live to tell of the sea serpent's Tail Shock, which paralyzes the victim. In some regions the snake is highly prized as a culinary delicacy, although not all diners survive the encounter with the toxins in its body. Kaiser Cobra :The kaiser of poisonous snakes, distinguished by a collar of bristling spikes. :Tiz: This is the one with the poisonous Toxic Whirl attack. Curing poison during the fight feels like a waste of time. Every time I drink an antidote, the snake just bites me again. :Magnolia: ''It's true you can spend the whole battle just curing yourself of poison. A better way to avoid harm is to finish the enemy off quickly. :Yew: ''A race against time, you mean? Sounds like my kind of game. :Altair: You are correct—if you succeed in making the fight short. But when a long battle is unavoidable, you would do better to learn spells that can cure your whole party at once. Or wear star pendants, if you have them. They grant immunity to poison. ---- ;Kaiser Cobra :''This powerful venomous snake is distinguished by its collar bristling with spikes. :The cobra's Toxic Whirl attack envelops the entire party in a storm of poisonous blades, which is as dangerous as it sounds. Either kill it quickly, or protect yourself from poison with carefully selected equipment. Hell Viper :A giant sea snake, purple all over. Creepy red patterns look just like veins. :Magnolia: Be careful of this one. Its poison cannot be cured by remedies or normal magic. :Edea: ''Seriously! Once that counter appears above your head, you're doomed—no matter how much health you have left. :Tiz: ''I hate that counter. Even accessories that protect against sudden death can't stop it. Your only chance is to kill the monster before it reaches zero. :Altair: ''Indeed. The Fatal Poison attack is deadly. Once you have been afflicted, only winding back time can stave off your inevitable demise. To prepare, enter battle with a full repertoire of resurrection and healing aids. ---- ;Hell Viper :''The ominous coloring of this serpent warns the unwary of its Fatal Poison attack. :Fatal Poison inflicts doom, causing the victim to suffer a countdown to near-inevitable death. Once bitten, the affliction cannot be cured, so try to end the battle as quickly as you can. Chomper :A strange, frog-like creature. Doesn't croak easily—it runs away instead. :Edea: These things are so cute—until you have to fight them. Their poison makes them more dangerous than they look. :Tiz: ''They're quick to run away—except when you want them to. Then they never leave. Annoying creatures. :Yew: ''They've become popular subjects for study, and scientists have learned a lot more about their biology and habitat. They weren't even classified as a species until after I left university. :Magnolia: But that's so recent! :Yew: ''The leading figure in chomper research is Dr. Chomplain (age 57) of the Al-Khampis New Species Research Institute. In his new work, They Came from the West! Vol. 1 (1,980 pages), he says the following: :"Chompers are placed in the Chomper family, genius Chomper''. They live on the temperate plains of southern Eternia, below the true highlands. Here, the warm waters of the Yuriana Current mix with the colder waters of the Eterzen Sea. Each month at full moon, chomper larvae are seen in the water in large numbers. Here, amongst the riptides and eddies that make the coastal waters so treacherous, they are carried eastwards until they wash up on beaches and rocky coasts. Such observations are highly suggestive that in the west..."'' :Tiz: Fascinating. Definitely fascinating. But can you give us the short version? :Yew: ''Well, his theory is that the chompers in Eternia aren't born there, but rather the young chompers arrive from a breeding ground somewhere to the west. :Tiz: So their original home is not Eternia. I wonder where it is, then. ---- ;Chomper :''This strange frog-like creature is rather timid and tends to run away quickly. :Chomper venom makes them dangerous when provoked, but it is not easy to know when that is. They have been subject to a lot of study recently, and every year, new variants and species are found around the world. Gobbler :An orange chomper. Seems a bit warlike. :Magnolia: A'' bit ''warlike? Try very. :Tiz: ''That Rear-Ender spells trouble. :Yew: ''The leading figure in chomper research is Dr. Chomplain (age 57), of the Al-Khampis New Species Research Institute. In his new work, They Came from the West! Vol. 1 (1,980 pages), he says the following: :"Gobblers are placed in the Chomper family, genus Gobbler'', and are very closely related to the common chomper. It is conjectured that they evolved from ocean-dwelling chompers whose larvae were washed up on shore. They have evolved an aggressive and combative temperament, likely in response to the harsh climatic conditions and numerous predatory threats that exist on land."'' :Tiz: So he thinks that they evolved from regular chompers whose larvae washed up on shore. Could that mean that the chomper breeding grounds are somewhere in the Yulyana Woods? :Magnolia: ''Wait a second! Remember the weird owl-man person who gave me the sack of chomper tools? Could he...? ---- ;Gobbler :''This orange, frog-like creature is a member of the Chomper family. :Gobblers are very similar to normal chompers, but they do show a greater relish for fighting. They have a powerful attack known as Rear-Ender, and adventurers who come across this creature with a fully formed backside soon wish they hadn't. Chompette :A pink chomper spotted in Florem. Could it be a new species!? :Yew: According to recently published research, the chompette is a new species, genus Chompette'', indigenous to Florem. It is a freshwater variant that evolved independently in the mountains of Florem. The distinctive ribbon-like crest is actually a sensor which is able to detect sources of its favorite food, honey.'' :Tiz: The ribbon reminds me of you, Edea. :Edea: ''Not to mention its ability to Endure hardship, which is also just like me. :Magnolia: ''Of course, most of the time it uses Endure, it decides to Run Away the next turn. Mood changes on a penny, quick to give up... Why, the similarities go on and on. :Yew: ''Don't forget the food detector. That's the main thing... ---- ;Chompette :This pink chomper subspecies inhabits the wild forests of Florem. :The chompette sports a crest that resembles a girl's bow. Its name sounds like a diminutive, but it's the one chosen and used by scientists and taxonomists. The creature boosts physical and magical defense with Endure, but then shamelessly escapes with Run Away just when you think it is going to make a stand. Guzzler :A strange, disagreeable chomper. Creeps me out just to look at it. :Yew: However, there's been a very interesting book written about it, by the most renowned cultural anthropologist of Al-Khampis, Dr. Novachomp (age 49). It's called the Winds of El Tania (selling price for the collector's edition: 4,980 pg). :"...From these ruins, we excavated a number of relief carvings depicting both northern silver chompers and inland chompettes. At the same time, archaeologists discovered multiple fossils of these same species throughout the many ruins that lie between Florem and northern Eternia. This has led us to hypothesize that the ancestor species of the Chomper family first emerged in eastern Florem, and that the history of the animal has closely tracked that of our own human species. Furthermore..." :Edea: Too. Many. Words! Don't these scholars have editors!? :Tiz: ''Can you just summarize for us? :Yew: ''Well, I was about to get to the good bit, but if you insist... :Basically, what they're saying is that chompers evolved along with humans, and that chompettes and guzzlers are actually newly evolved variants that are only distantly related to the common chomper ancestor, and which, according to the carvings and fossilized remains that they have been uncovering in the ruins and which various cultural anthropologists have been studying with great interest for at least... :Edea: TOO...MANY...WOOOOORDS! :Magnolia: ''Guzzlers are distantly related to the ancestor species. Possibly, they are the result of breeding between Florem silver chompers and freshwater chompettes. They came to Eternia by sea from Florem. Is that about right? :Edea: ''There! Now that's a proper summary. :Tiz: ''Why do you know so much about chompers anyway, Yew? :Yew: ''I'm a former member of the Chomper Study Society! ---- ;Guzzler :This sickly-colored frog monster is one of the more disagreeable of the chompers. :Guzzlers are a mongrel species found in Eternia, a combination of the silver chompers, said to most closely resemble the common ancestor of all chompers, and the chompettes that inhabit western Florem. They counter single attacks with the very dangerous Don't Touch. Silver Chomper :A glittering silver chomper. Very frustrating when it uses Make Like a Tree. :Edea: Sh-sh-sh-shiny! :Tiz: ''I've never seen one of these before. I'm guessing it's a newly evolved species of chomper... Right, Professor? :Yew: ''Apparently not. It's hardly ever seen in the wild, and this leads most people to assume it emerged recently, but in fact there are records in Florem of silver chompers going back to ancient times. :Chomper family, genus Silver Chomper''. A rare species, it came east with the original ancestor species, crossed the sea and arrived on the northern coast of Eternia. It is shy and easily disturbed, and stays well away from the clamor of human habitats.'' :Magnolia: Make Like a Tree? In other words, when it starts to get into trouble, it forces you to leave the fight. :Edea: ''REALLY frustrating when you are on a roll and going for consecutive battle victories. :Tiz: ''I guess it's trying to tell us, "Go home and leave me alone!" ---- ;Silver Chomper :''A chomper subspecies with a glittering silver coloration. :This very rare variant is an offshoot of the original chompers, which lived and bred on the southern coast of Eternia. It is believed the silver chompers made their way east across oceans before arriving on the north coast of Florem. Nothing is more disappointing than when one of them forces you to flee a battle with Make Like a Tree. Gold Chomper :It was gold! Can you believe it!? We saw a gold chomper! :Tiz: Well, Professor? What do the scientists say about this one? Related to the ancestor species, genus Gold Chomper, et cetera et cetera... :Yew: ''Actually, they don't say anything. I've been keeping up to date with all the latest research, and I haven't seen a single mention of gold chompers. :Magnolia: A new species, found only in Dimension's Hollow? Maybe "gold chomper" will end up being its official scientific name, as invented by our own Yew! :Tiz: ''The special ability Croak makes a single foe—namely, one of us—disappear completely from battle. So what I'm wondering is, if the battle drags on, and a gold chomper keeps making us disappear, one by one, until not one of us is left—what happens then? :Yew: ''Now, that's an interesting question. :Altair: Well, you could conduct an experiment and allow the creature to make you all disappear from battle, just to see what happens. However, as wise, experienced adventurers, I trust you will not be so foolish. After all, what would be the point, if no one remained to record the results in this book of yours? ---- ;Gold Chomper :''The most mysterious of chompers, encountered in Dimension's Hollow. :Absolutely nothing—not its taxonomy, habitat, or range—is known about this chomper except that it glitters with gold and uses Croak, which makes one foe disappear completely from the battle. Mythril Shell :This huge blue turtle lives in the Mythril Mines of Eisen. :It's so hard that attacks basically bounce off of it! :Altair: Mythril shells seem to have originated from land turtles that eat the moss which grows in the mines, which leads to mythril building up within their bodies. This greatly increases both their defenses and their offensive abilities. :Edea: ''I wonder if eating mythril would bring up my defense, too? :Tiz: ''I think the only thing it would bring up is your lunch. :Edea: ''Hahaha! Never mind then. I hate to see good food go to waste, you know! ---- ;Mythril Shell :''This huge turtle evolved in the Mythril Mines. :While it is closely related to the land turtle and other shelled beasts, the mythril ore that reinforces its body makes it a much more powerful menace. It continually swallows mythril ore as it grazes on moss and lichen growing in the mines. Land Turtle :This green turtle is famous for its defenses. It is one tough shell to crack! :But at least it's like a turtle in more ways than one: this guy's not winning any races. :Magnolia: Then we will win with speed! Just watch! I'll leave you eating my dust! :Altair: ''Speed is important, of course, but do not be so hasty that you fail to see what your foe is doing in battle. :With Reflection Angle in effect, any magical attack that you deal will be reflected back upon you! :Yew: ''So basically...we just have to trounce this turtle before it even gets the chance to move! :Tiz: Er... Well, you're not wrong. ---- ;Land Turtle :''This huge turtle attacks unwary travelers in mountain passes. :Its Spin Attack unleashes a dangerous strike that is undiminished by the target's attempts to defend himself, and Reflection Angle conjures a barrier that repels magic. It is a tough foe that can shrug off physical and magical attacks. Adamantite Shell :A huge turtle covered in purple spikes. It's surprisingly agile for its size, and can even jump! :Magnolia: When it uses its Ground Spike attack, it flips itself right over, but doesn't it ever get stuck on its back? :Edea: ''Maybe we could try using that opening to attack it on its soft belly! :But...too bad. Seems like it always rights itself before we can get a single hit in. :Tiz: ''Ha ha ha! Always looking for the easy way out, huh? :Things aren't so easy against this foe! It's got great defense and beating it takes time and effort. :Altair: ''Well, it is called adamantite shell, coming of course from "adamantine," referring to an unbreakable stone. It comes as little surprise that it has such powerful defenses! :If it's covered with Reflection Angle, you'll have even less attack options open to you. And it can cast Reflection Angle even when silenced, you know. ---- ;Adamantite Shell :''An ill-tempered turtle with bristling spikes growing from its massive shell. :With Ground Spike, it hurls itself into the air and slams its shell into the ground to create a shock wave that strikes entire parties. This, combined with its stout defense, makes the creature a formidable foe. Monoceros :Really big fish. I mean, like gigantic. Easily recognized by lance-like tusk. :Tiz: Some say the tusk looks like a sword, not a lance. But for my money, I'd say a giant arrow. :Magnolia: ''Sword, lance, or arrow—either way, it hurts like crazy when you get skewered by Torpedo Drill. :Yew: ''And it pierces any defense, so it doesn't matter if you're ready for it or not. :Magnolia: I also get the distinct impression it hates humans. :Altair: ''It is interesting you say that, because the creature is known as the friendliest of all the monoceros species, and if you catch one young enough, you can teach it to perform tricks that delight children. :Edea: ''Really? Let's do that! :Tiz: ''I don't think it's worth the risk of being Torpedo Drilled, to be honest. ---- ;Monoceros :''This ancient monster can be found in open oceans all around Luxendarc. :With Torpedo Drill it turns into a powerful thrusting weapon like a powerful rapier or spear that pierces any attempt at defense. For this reason, it is feared by all creatures who live in the oceans, despite the fact it's quite a friendly fish. Monodon :A giant prehistoric fish, with a huge horn or something. Ferocious, needless to say. :Edea: When we encountered it, I could have sworn I'd seen something just like it before, and now I finally remember where. :Yew: ''Really? Where? :Edea: Buried in a rock at the top of a very high mountain. :Yew: ''That doesn't make any sense. A sea creature like the monodon couldn't climb up a mountain. It's impossible. :Altair: Do not let assumptions blind you to new facts, young man. Everyone knows that Eternia is now a land of towering mountains, but those same mountains once lay beneath an ocean. What Edea observed during her high-altitude foray was the fossilized remains of an ancient monodon. ---- ;Monodon :''This prehistoric fish has prowled the ocean depths since long before humans existed. :Fossil remains of the creature have been found in the high mountains of Eternia, proving that the land was once the bed of ancient seas. A member of the monoceros family, the monodon uses Buzz Saw to rip into foes and deplete their defense. Candiru :A dark-scaled killer fish. :Looks really powerful and evil. :Yew: I looked this one up. It has scary names like "man-eater" and "ancient assassin," and there are all kinds of stories about it attacking ships. :Magnolia: It makes you wonder. How many people has it skewered over the years for it to grow this immense size? :Tiz: ''And, how many people has it chewed on with those razor-sharp teeth? :Edea: ''Yeah! And how many ships have been gobbled whole, with all souls aboard, just to feed the insatiable appetite of this man-eating monoceros!? :Altair: ''Before you get too worked up, I should point out that the candiru is actually one of the few herbivorous monoceroses. It only attacks people when it feels threatened, and never eats them. Incidentally, its coloring comes from the two tons of high-grade seaweed it consumes every day, which stains its scales with that foreboding hue. ---- ;Candiru :''A dark-scaled killer fish and the mightiest of the monoceroses. :Since ancient times, it's been feared as a killer of men, but the truth is that it is an herbivore and rarely attacks people. That said, it demands respect due to its Supersault attack, in which it twists its body to create shock waves that strike entire parties. Mad Shark :A monstrous shark with a giant mouth. Don't let this one bite you. :Edea: You could make a big pot of shark fin soup with one of these. :Tiz: ''True enough. I bet there's enough fin on that thing for ten portions, at least. :Magnolia: ''You'd just eat the fin? What about the rest of it? :Altair: ''Sharks have high levels of urea in their body, and once caught their flesh quickly starts to stink. That said, shark meat is slow to rot, and it is an important source of protein for people living in distant mountainous regions. Once you develop a taste for jellied shark meat, there's no going back! ---- ;Mad Shark :''A massive shark that can swallow small vessels in one gulp. :Mad sharks are armed with countless saw-like teeth, and they strike fear into sailors, fishermen, and other victims with their Terror Fangs. On the other hand, shark meat is easily preserved and is an important source of protein for inland dwellers. Zombie Shark :A zombie shark animated by evil magic. Stinks from snout to tail. :Magnolia: Eew-yuk! It certainly does stink! I only hope I don't get any of it on my clothes... :Tiz: ''Tell me about it. Forget its teeth—the smell alone is enough to knock you out of a fight. Seriously. Words simply cannot do justice to how awful it is. :Edea: ''Maybe that's a good thing. Some things are best left to the imagination... :Altair: ''Sharks cannot excrete urea very well; it accumulates in the flesh and is released when the shark dies. There is no countermeasure. You must grit your teeth and bear it! :Altair: ''I cannot comment on the taste of it, for no one has ever been foolhardy enough to try and cook the putrid flesh... :Edea: ''...Ha ha. Right. No one's THAT stupid... No, sir. Especially not me. Nope. Not even a nibble with garlic... ---- ;Zombie Shark :''The body of a dead shark, reanimated by some unknown power. :The zombie shark's Fang Rush strikes all its foes with sword-sharp teeth. It stinks really, really bad, a kind of rotting stench but worse, and for this reason alone battles are best avoided. (Warning: Do NOT, I repeat, do NOT try to eat it. Even roasted with pepper and garlic.) Megalodon :A giant shark covered in hard scales. It has strangely cute, round eyes. :Edea: Hmmm. This one looks tough and stringy. It'll take more than a few hours in the stockpot to soften its meat. :Tiz: ''Are you already talking about eating it? Maybe you should worry more about not letting it eat you. :Magnolia: ''It has such an enormous mouth. I think it could swallow any one of us in one gulp. :Altair: ''A long, long time ago, these same creatures were kings of the ocean. Their Ancient Fangs attack lowers the attack and defense of their victims even as it delivers debilitating damage. Prepare yourself with buffs and status-boosting items! ---- ;Megalodon :''Known as a living fossil, this giant shark has survived since ancient times. :The megalodon's long body is covered in hard scales like chain mail, and indeed soldiers once used the scales as shields. Beware of the monster's Ancient Fangs, which strikes all foes and lowers their attack and defense. Category:Yew's Diary in Bravely Second: End Layer